Surprise
by psychoanalyst
Summary: Someone pays Cagalli a surprise visit. ; Asucaga.


**Surprise**

by psychoanalyst

A/N: Really spur of the moment thing and badly plotted as well. I am ditching my French homework to finish this. ;] Anywho, enjoy. There **might** be a sequel of this. [see the boldness, don't flame]

-

Cagalli was working, attentively typing away the documents on her computer screen. The only sounds from her office were the continuous clicking of the keys and occasional whirring from her tower. Her mind so intently focused on her computer screen, she hadn't noticed the blinking message light on her telephone. Suddenly, a loud knock came from her door.

"Come in," Cagalli yelled, although her eyes remained focused on her computer screen.

"Representative Athha?" her secretary queried.

"What is it, Hazal?" Cagalli said quickly.

"Uhm, Representative Athha," she began unsurely, "I sent you a message two hours ago that PLANTS were returning a mobile suit gundam that previously belonged to Orb."

Her fourth finger immediately halted above the 'enter' key. _PLANTS?_ The image of a blue-haired mobile suit pilot filled her head. She looked up at her secretary, surprised. "What mobile suit gundam?"

Her secretary looked flustered, "I'm sorry Representative Athha, I wasn't given the full details. Your bodyguard, Shinn, received the telegram, he asked me to inform you. But he did mention that it was the Akatsuki."

_Mwu? Why would he come back? _A million questions raced through her mind at once, confusion etched on her face. "Are you sure they're sending it?"

"Um, yes, Representative Athha. That's why I came in to tell you, the mobile suit gundam arrived and is currently in our landing shuttle."

Cagalli widened her eyes, _he's already here?_ She gathered her documented and situated them into a corner. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Her usually angry voice shocked her secretary as well as herself. She hadn't pull that voice since…since he was here.

She rushed out, nearly bowled over Kisaka who was holding a hot coffee cup delicately in his hands. She muttered a quick sorry and continued her away. She didn't know why was so anxious to see Mwu. Perhaps in her mind, she harbored the tiny hope that it wasn't Mwu who had piloted Akatsuki to her. Just perhaps, she wished to see that blue-haired mobile suit once more. As she entered the shuttle alone, her heart pace quickened. She tapped her sleek stilettos impatiently. In the deep recesses of her heart where she held her dormant feelings all this time, she knew that she still loved him. Every moment she spent looking at the stars on her balcony at night, all those times she persistently avoided the conference trips to the PLANTS, sending Kisaka in her stead, all those ignored calls from Kira who prompted that she visits them in the PLANTS, all done to avoid and shut out the single object that she wished would stay out of her heart.

As the elevator halted to a stop, her breath caught in her throat. _What will I do if we see each other again? A hello? A smile? A hug? No way!_ Her hands reached for the button to return to her office but it was too late. The metal door began to open. She sucked in her breath, _now or never_.

Instead of his reminiscent green orbs, she was greeted with Mwu's smiling ones. Her back arched back against his enormous hug. _It seems I was wrong._ The flicker of disappointment in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Mwu. He smiled, "Disappointed to see me?"

Cagalli released a sigh, "Of course not, any civilian from the PLANTS are welcomed in Orb." She put her best Representative-Athha-Leader-of-Orb smile on.

"Oh it pains me to hear that, my dear Cagalli. Has she forgotten the battles we fought together?" Mwu/Neo Ranoake feigned a disheartened expression.

"I know better than to care for your antics, Mwu," Cagalli deadpanned.

He pondered this for awhile, "Hmm, even the name coming from you still sounds weird."

Cagalli was hesistant to ask, but a stuttering leader of Orb won't do. "Did anyone else accompany you?"

"Unfortunately no, Official Zala had other errands to take care of."

Cagalli looked affronted, "Did I mention his name?"

Mwu smirked, "No, but your heart did."

Cagalli sent him daggers, "You're lucky that no one was around to here that."

"Aww, does poor Cagalli still miss him? He's quite the hit among the ladies these days, although for some reason he still remains single." Mwu's eyes had a glint of mischievousness.

"I don't care for his business," she abruptly turned away, hiding the blush upon her cheeks, "If you already landed Akatsuki, follow me."

"I believe the Representative Athha is blushing."

She shot her deadly eyes at him as she pressed the elevator button, "One more word from you, I'll have you sleeping on the streets."

As the elevator stopped at her office floor, Mwu suddenly blurted out, "Oooh, I had forgotten my luggage on the mobile suit cockpit." Cagalli rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll have my subordinates to get it later for you." Cagalli commented.

"But if they do, I won't be able to give you the present I bought from the PLANTS." Mwu pouted.

"Is it really that necessary?" Cagalli whined with a bothersome tone.

"With a cherry on top," Mwu smiled sunnily.

"Well, then contact my secretary and tell her to set you up at my estate. My chauffeur will drive you there." Cagalli said she proceeded back into the elevator, leaving to retrieve his luggage.

"Oh, what a hospitable place Orb is." Mwu replied, gesturing to the area.

She gestured a fist at him as the elevator closed. Once she reached the floor, she noticed that the landing shuttle was suspiciously empty. Even the gundam technicians weren't there. She escalated herself up to the entrance to Akatsuki's cockpit, but it opened before her eyes. A figure clothed in mobile suit stood before her. She was struck speechless. His suit was red, like the gundam he always piloted. His heltmut hid his blue locks but nothing could shade his emerald orbs. Forever depthless and equally soulful, she found on occasions losing herself deeply in them when they were still together.

"Athrun?" she murmured.

He shook out of his helmut and his blue locks trickled down the sides of his face. He smiled his benevolent smile, "Surprised?"


End file.
